The Destiny
by Hida Tanaka
Summary: Bagaimana jika persahabatan berubah menjadi cinta? Tapi dari situlah derita menghampiri mereka. Apakah mereka mampu menghadapinya? Well, let's see !
1. Chapter 1

**Fic pertama saya udah gitu pairingnya ShikaIno, jadi kalo OOC (terutama Shikamaru) mohon maklumi. oehehehe**

 **Suka aja pairing ini, aku juga tetep suka sama ShikaTema kok, tapi eh tapi sayangnya Temari kan lebih tua dari 'Rusa Bulat' #DiKipasTemari**

 **Yah kalo dalam dunia Naruto jodoh mah ada di tangan Pak Masashi #NangisDiPojokan**

 **THE DESTINY**

 **Pairing : Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino**

 **Warning : OOC, Typo(maybe), dll**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik saya? Bukan ! Naruto milik Pak Masashi Kishimoto deng ! Saya cuma pinjem karakter buatannya tanpa izin buat fic ini**

"Shikamaru, Chouji, kita di panggil Tsunade-sama di kantornya" teriak Ino kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Baik Ino... Ayo, Shikamaru" balas Chouji sekaligus mengajak si jenius disampingnya dan menghentikan aktivitas makan keripik kentangnya. Sementara pemuda ber _hairstyle_ nanas itu masih berdiam diri melihat awan-awan di langit.

"Shikaa~" teriak Ino yang mampu membuat Nara muda ini menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ck, mendokusai" Shikamaru akhirnya bangun dan menyusul dua rekannya yang sudah berjalan duluan.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji. Kalian akan ku beri misi menyerang para missing nin di perbatasan Amegakure dan Otogakure. Saat ini sudah banyak desa yang resah karena para buronan itu. Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai lengah, aku mengandalkan kalian." terang Tsunade panjang lebar.

"Baik Tsunade-sama" jawab ketiga ninja itu.

"Seperti biasa, kau jadi pemimpin tim misi ini Shikamaru" imbuh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Baik" balas Shikamaru singkat.

"Sekarang istirahatlah, kalian akan berangkat pagi-pagi besok" ucap Tsunade. Mereka bertiga langsung pulang bersama.

"Shikamaru, Ino, kalian pulang dulu ya, aku masih mau beli keripik kentang" kata Chouji sembari kabur ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Iya Chouji" teriak Ino dari kejauhan.

"Mendokusai~" desah Shikamaru

"Ne, Shika, kapan kau akan berhenti mengatakan itu" kata Ino kesal. Sementara yang diajak bicara cuma terus berjalan memandangi langit yang mendung.

"Hujan akan turun" ucap Shikamaru pada akhirnya

"Kenapa benci hujan Shika? Karena tak bisa lihat awan kesayanganmu heh?" tanya Ino nyerocos

"Ck, mendokusai. Hujan itu kenangan pahit, Ino" jawab Shikamaru datar. Ino cuma menunduk. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengingat bagaimana guru mereka-Asuma meninggal pada saat hujan, langit pun seakan tahu mereka sedang berduka.

"Kau tau Shika? Hujan tak selamanya bawa kenangan buruk, Kami-sama menurunkan hujan karena ada berkah dibalik hujan" kata Ino masih menunduk.

"Entahlah Ino, terlalu merepotkan" balas Shikamaru menoleh ke Ino.

"Ayo, aku antar kau pulang" sambung Shikamaru. Ino menoleh ke Shikamaru tersenyum, Shikamaru pun tersenyum tipis. Entah kenapa duo sahabat sejak kecil itu merasa wajahnya sedikit hangat di cuaca mendung siang itu. Ino kembali jalan masih dalam keadaan tersenyum, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya ada rasa melebihi seorang teman baik dari Shikamaru maupun Ino. Namun, mereka menyembunyikan perasaan itu dalam-dalam.

"Terimakasih Shika, sudah sampai. Kau mau ikut mampir, aku masak banyak lo hari ini" kata Ino setelah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Mendokusai, iya" entah kenapa Shikamaru ikut mampir, padahal sangat jarang sekali dia mau mampir, biasanya Ino lah yang sering ke rumahnya. Ino pun sangat senang Shikamaru mau mampir ke rumahnya, sudah lama sejak Shikamaru sibuk dapat misi ke Suna.

"Tadaima" Ino memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri" sahut orang dari dalam. Lalu keluar seorang pria paruh baya.

"Shikamaru" seru lelaki pirang yang tak lain ayah Ino-Inoichi

"Oh, hai paman" jawab Shikamaru sambil membungkuk memberi salam.

"Hei, anak sendiri dilupakan" ujar Ino kesal. Dia tahu ayahnya sudah menganggap Shikamaru sebagai anaknya sendiri, bahkan kadang Ino di cuekin. Inoichi cuma tersenyum.

"Sudah agak lama kau tidak kemari, pasti sibuk misi di Suna ya" ucap Inoichi mengajak Shikamaru duduk.

"Ah, iya paman" sambung Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Touchan, Shika, ayo makan siang bareng" teriak Ino dari ruang makannya.

"Iya Hime" Inoichi melangkah menuju suara Ino diikuti Shikamaru.

.

.

.

Tiga orang tampaknya sudah siap menuju perbatasan Amegakure dan Otogakure. Misi yang diberikan Godaime Hokage kemarin mengumpulkan kembali Tim 10 yang sudah lama tidak menjalankan misi bersama. Mereka sudah berkumpul di gerbang desa dan memulai perjalanan.

"Shika, perasaanku tidak enak mengenai misi kali ini" ucap Ino menatap Shikamaru seraya berloncatan dari pohon ke pohon. Shikamaru masih tetap menatap lurus kedepan.

"Mendokusai, buang perasaanmu saat melaksanakan misi Ino!" nada Shikamaru memerintah, pandangannya menoleh ke Ino.

"Perempuan itu punya firasat yang baik" jawab Ino

"Itulah alasan kenapa wanita itu merepotkan" sambung Shikamaru datar.

"Ibumu juga wanita tuan jenius, jangan menganggap kaum wanita itu merepotkan, dasar !" gerutu Ino. Shikamaru sendiri tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya, dia tau adu mulut dengan Ino pasti tidak akan menang. Perjalanan misi kali ini membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga hari. Tentunya perjalanan ini cuma ada keheningan karena tidak mau membuang waktu dengan mengobrol.

"Kita istirahat dulu" ajak Shikamaru pada dua rekan mantan timnya.

"Baiklah" sahut Ino dan Chouji bersamaan.

Srekk. . .

Semua menoleh ke arah suara namun tidak ada apa-apa.

"Shika~ apa tadi itu?" bisik Ino ke Shikamaru di dekat telinganya. Kalau situasinya tidak mencekam, bisa di pastikan wajah Shikamaru memerah dengan Ino sedekat itu.

Srekk. . . Suara itu muncul lagi, diikuti gerakan tangan Ino memeluk lengan kiri Shikamaru.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan" ucap Shikamaru menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dia sendiri lebih memfokuskan untuk membuat strategi cepat setelah sadar ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji menghentikan makan cemilannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian duluan, nanti aku menyusul" ucap Shikamaru diikuti anggukan dari Ino dan Chouji.

Tak berapa lama, Shikamaru pun menyusul teman-temannya.

"Ada apa Shi-"

Duarrr. . . Duarr. . .

Belum selesai Ino bertanya sudah terdengar suara ledakan bom kertas.

"Ada yang mengikuti kita, ini sudah malam, bahaya lewat hutan, kita lewat jalan utama" jelas Shikamaru.

Setelah hampir tiga hari, mereka tiba di penginapan. Akhirnya mereka bisa beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang tersebut.

"Shika, Chouji, aku pilih ranjang yang di atas ya" teriak Ino dari dalam kamar. Yah, penginapan hanya tinggal satu kamar dengan ranjang atas bawah.

"Tsk, Mendokusai" Shikamaru menghela nafas.

"Tak apa Shikamaru, kita bisa tidur bersama" ucap Chouji menepuk bahu Shikamaru.

"He, Chouji, ranjangnya kecil, aku tidur di sofa saja" balas Shikamaru.

"Cepatlah mandi kalian berdua" bentak Ino. Lepas itu Ino tertidur setelah mandi.

Ino terbangun, merasa hawa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tak sengaja pandangan matanya mengarah ke Shikamaru yang tidur di sofa. Dengan hati-hati Ino turun membawa selimutnya. Dia pun menyelimuti Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas. Wajah Ino memerah memandang wajah Shikamaru.

"Kau pasti kedinginan Shika~" bisik Ino tepat di depan wajah Shikamaru.

"Aku tau ini salah, tapi perasaanku padamu melebihi perasaan sekedar sahabat" secara tak langsung Ino mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Shikamaru. Ino mencium kening Shikamaru. Lalu Ino kembali ke ranjangnya. Tanpa Ino ketahui, Shikamaru tersenyum dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sebenarnya Shikamaru sudah terbangun sejak Ino memakaikan selimut tadi tapi dia memilih pura-pura tidur.

"Mendokusai, aku juga" bisik Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Apa rencanamu Shikamaru?" tanya Chouji di tengah markas musuh.

"Kita gunakan formasi C" ucap Shikamaru.

"Baiklah" ujar Ino bersemangat.

"Kita serang mereka, seraaang" kata ketua missing nin tersebut.

"Formasi C, Kai" ucap mereka bertiga bersamaan. Ino memegang tengkuk Shikamaru, Chouji diikat jurus bayangannya Shikamaru. Semua musuh sudah di tandai Ino. Formasi ini seperti halnya sebuah mainan yoyo. Akhirnya semua musuh pun tumbang. Mereka melepas jutsu tersebut. Ino berjalan paling belakang melewati musuh yang sudah sekarat, tanpa di sadari masih ada yang belum benar-benar mati.

"S-Shika~" panggil Ino lemah. Shikamaru dan Chouji menoleh.

"INOO !" teriak Shikamaru dan Chouji setelah melihat Ino tertusuk kunai di perut sebelah kiri. Tanpa aba-aba Shikamaru membopong Ino menuju penginapan dengan panik.

Brakk. . . Semua melihat kearah pintu yang dibuka.

"Tolong, siapapun ninja medis disini tolong" Shikamaru tergopoh-gopoh di penginapan. Chouji juga panik, sudah hampir menangis.

"Aku ninja medis, kenapa gadis ini? Baiklah akan saya obati" ucap seorang pria dari belakang.

"Terimakasih" balas Shikamaru singkat. Sedikit lega.

Setelah menunggu agak lama,lelaki ninja medis itu keluar.

"Lukanya sudah saya perban dan sudah coba saya pulihkan dengan kemampuan saya" cakap orang itu

"Arigatou, anda siapa?" tanya Shikamaru

"Oh, saya ninja medis Suna, kalian dari ninja Konoha ya. Siapa nama kalian?" lelaki itu balik bertanya.

"Saya Shikamaru" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Nama saya Chouji" jawab Chouji sopan.

"Jaga gadismu itu, lindungi dia" bisik pria itu saat melewati Shikamaru. Shikamaru terpaku, menyebut Ino gadisnya. Wajahnya merona.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak ingin masuk melihat Ino?" tanya Chouji heran dengan Shikamaru yang bengong.

"Ck, mendokusai" Shikamaru tersenyum, lalu mengikuti Chouji masuk.

"Hai, Shika, Chouji" sapa Ino

"Maaf Ino" bisik Shikamaru sambil memeluk Ino, Ino blushing. Sudah banyak kali Ino dipeluk atau memeluk Shikamaru, tapi kali ini rasanya lain. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya sedetik setelah Ino balik memeluknya.

"Ino, syukurlah" ucap Chouji hampir menangis.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja kok" jawab Ino tersenyum.

"Maaf Ino" tersirat penyesalan di wajah Shikamaru. Dia merasa bodoh tidak menyadari masih ada musuh yang akan menyelakai Ino.

"Shika~ ini semua bukan salahmu, tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu atas kejadian ini" terang Ino.

"Iya Shikamaru" sambung Chouji

"Aku pemimpin tim yang bodoh" ucap Shikamaru yang masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri

"Aku kan baik-baik saja Shika, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku" balas Ino

". . ."

"Kita pulang sekarang ya" Ino memohon ke Shikamaru

"Tidak dengan keadaanmu seperti itu"

"Aku mohon Shika, aku pengen dirumah" pinta Ino lagi

"Mendokusai~ baiklah" Shikamaru tersenyum. Ino pun tersenyum

"Aku akan siap-siap dulu" sambung Chouji meninggalkan ruang itu.

Ino sudah mau melangkah dari ranjang, namun Shikamaru menahannya.

"Jangan bergerak sedikitpun" ancam Shikamaru. Ino hanya nyengir.

"Akan kuambilkan barang-barangmu, mendokusai" imbuh Shikamaru meninggalkan Ino. Ino sendiri masih terdiam dikamar dekat _check in_. Tak berapa lama Shikamaru dan Chouji sudah menuju ke kamar tempat Ino di sembuhkan tadi.

"Ayo pulang Ino" ajak Shikamaru. Ino tersentak lalu blushing karena Shikamaru menawarkan punggungnya untuk menggendong Ino.

"Ck, mendokusai~ cepat Ino" kata Shikamaru malas padahal cuma kikuk aja. Ino mengangguk dan pastinya merona.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ino mengeratkan tangannya di leher Shikamaru.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Ino?" tanya Shikamaru tersenyum tipis

"A-aku kan cuma takut jatuh Shika" jawab Ino gugup.

"Tsk, mendokusai" Shikamaru menyeringai. Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Shikamaru. Wajah Shikamaru berubah warna.

.

.

.

"Maaf Paman Inoichi, misi kali ini aku ceroboh, sampai Ino terluka" Shikamaru membungkuk meminta maaf pada ayah Ino. Ino sendiri sudah diantar Shikamaru ke RS Konoha.

"Shikamaru~" panggil Inoichi. Shikamaru perlahan mengangkat wajahnya. Apapun yang akan di lakukan Inoichi, Shikamaru siap menanggungnya. Toh, dia merasa paling salah. Namun Shikamaru malah kaget dengan perlakuan Inoichi yang memeluknya.

"Shikamaru, setiap orang pasti bisa ceroboh atau berbuat kesalahan. Kita tak ada yang sempurna Shikamaru. Kau bahkan sudah seperti putraku sendiri" ucap Inoichi tersenyum lembut.

"Terimakasih paman" balas Shikamaru tersenyum, tanpa Inoichi ketahui senyuman Shikamaru berubah menjadi seringai. ' _kurasa aku akan lebih mudah untuk menjadi menantumu, paman'_ batin Shikamaru lalu terkekeh. Hanya saja kenyataan tak selalu sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapan.

.

.

.

Ino sudah sembuh total, dia memilih kembali ke toko bunga Yamanakanya. Dia tampak senang setelah hampir seminggu di RS.

"Hai, Ino pig" sapa gadis berambut merah muda di toko bunga Ino

"Oh hei, jidat, mau beli bunga?" Ino menyapa balik Sakura

"Ah enggak, cuma mau mengunjungi kamu kok" jawab Sakura tersenyum.

"Hehh, apa alasanmu kemari?" tanya si pirang

"Cuma mau memastikan aja, kalo kamu benar-benar sama Shikamaru" goda Sakura, wajah Ino memerah.

"Ee Sakura, aku tidak memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Shikamaru!" bentak Ino dengan menahan rasa panas di wajahnya.

"Shikamaru kan yang menggendong kamu selepas misi. Wajahmu tidak menyembunyikannya, Pig" bisik Sakura menyeringai lalu pergi ke RS Konoha

"Sakura no Baka!" teriak Ino merah padam

Sepulang dari toko bunga Yamanaka, Ino segera menuju rumahnya. Ia akan memasak banyak dan sebagian akan di antar kerumah Shikamaru dan Chouji.

"Aku tak sempat berbelanja beli kebutuhan, baiklah aku akan antar ke rumah Shikamaru saja, gomen ne Chouji" omel Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Ino menyelesaikan masakannya. Sesudah menata rapi masakannya, Ino bergegas ke rumah Shikamaru.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Ino dari luar rumah Shikamaru

Cklek. .

"Ah, Ino-chan, ayo masuk kedalam" ajak Yoshino-ibu Shikamaru yang dianggap merepotkan itu.

"Iya, baachan" Ino mengikuti Yoshino

"Ano, aku tadi memasak banyak baachan, ini" Ino menyerahkan kotak berisi masakannya.

"Heh, arigatou Ino-chan, sudah lama tidak merasakan masakanmu. Sungguh menantu idaman" balas Yoshino mencubit pipi Ino. ' _menantu idaman? aku rasa tak cukup sulit untuk menjadi pendamping Shikamaru_ ' pikir Ino senang.

"Oh ya, dimana Shika bibi?" tanya Ino celingukan

"Pemalas itu sedang di hutan kami, kau mau menyusul, sekalian bawakan maka siang yang tadi kamu masak ya" pinta Yoshino diikuti anggukan Ino.

"Shika~" teriak Ino dadi kejauhan

"Mendokusai" bisik Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ne Shika, aku bawakan bento, aku yang masak lo" ucap Ino berbinar-binar, tapi sejurus kemudian raut wajahnya jadi kesal karena Shikamaru masih tertidur di sampingnya.

"Shikaaaa" panggil Ino, tapi Shikamaru tidak menggubrisnya. Sebenarnya Shikamaru tidak tertidur, tapi dia suka membuat Ino kesal.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang" namun wajah kesal Ino berubah menjadi terbelalak saat pergelangan tangannya dipegang Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai~ temani aku sebentar Ino" entah kenapa yang mengucapkan dan diberi ucapan terlihat kikuk serta canggung.

"A-ano Shika, aku bawakan makan siang tadi aku ke rumahmu, tapi kata bibi kamu sedang disini" kata Ino memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Terimakasih Ino" Shikamaru bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berdampingan dengan Ino serta memakan makanannya. Setelah selesai makan, Shikamaru melakukan hal yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh Ino. Shikamaru mencium kening Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya melebarkan kedua matanya

"A-apa y-yang k-kau lakukan S-Shika?" Ino tergagap setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Baik Ino maupun Shikamaru jelas wajahnya berubah pias.

"Hanya melakukan seperti yang kau lakukan" bisik Shikamaru sambil mengatur detak jantungnya yang mulai _over_

"H-Heehh? A-Aku tidak melakukan apapun" balas Ino menegang

"Kau pikir aku tak tau saat di penginapan itu, Ck mendokusai" Shikamaru kembali berbisik disertai seringai. Ino tambah tegang, campur malu juga sekarang tubuhnya memanas seperti orang demam.

"K-Kau tau semuanya?" tanya Ino menunduk tanpa berani menatap Shikamaru sedikitpun.

"Lihat aku" Shikamaru menarik dagu Ino sampai tatapan mereka bertemu, lalu melepaskannya

"Aku tau kau itu merepotkan sama halnya ibuku-" Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, Ino hanya menunggu kelanjutan Shikamaru

"Dan aku suka orang yang merepokan" kata Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat jelas rona merah di wajah Shikamaru, Ino pun melihat itu. 'Apakah saat ini Shikamaru menyatakan cintanya?' tanya Ino dalam hatinya yang berbunga-bunga

"Shikaa~" Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Shikamaru. Shikamaru terkejut, namun dia membalas pelukan Ino. Keduanya merasakan bahwa jantung mereka memompa lebih cepat.

"Hei, Ino" panggil Shikamaru dalam pelukannya

"Apa Shika?" tanya Ino tidak terlalu jelas karena wajahnya di dada Shikamaru

"Kau mau merahasiakan hubungan ini untuk sementara?" Shikamaru balik bertanya

"Iya aku mau saja, asalkan kau tidak selingkuh, tidak meninggalkan aku" cerocos Ino melepas pelukannya, menatap Shikamaru

"Mendokusai, aku hanya ingin membuat kejutan banyak orang dengan segera menikahimu." Shikamaru tersenyum, wajah Ino merona mendengar pernyataan Shikamaru

"K-kita kan baru menjalin hubungan, apa iya langsung menikah?"

"Jika kau bersedia menikah denganku, Ino. Mendokusai" wajah Ino sudah mirip tomat siap panen. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat kekasihnya itu memerah.

"I-iya Shika, lagipula keluarga kita sudah akrab" ucap Ino malu-malu, begitu juga Shikamaru. Pandangan mereka bertemu, keduanya saling memajukan wajah mereka. Semakin dekat dan akhirnya mereka berciuman. Bibir mereka saling menautkan menjadi sebuah lumatan. Mereka saling bermain lidah, menukar saliva. Shikamaru memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik pinggang Ino. Ino sendiri sudah mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Shikamaru. Hutan Nara pun menjadi saksi awal kisah mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bahkan rusa-rusa disana tampak pergi meninggalkan pasangan yang dimabuk cinta itu.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, sudah sore" ajak Shikamaru selepas mereka selesai berciuman.

"Baik Shika" Ino menggandeng lengan kekasihnya, namun hanya berlaku sebentar di hutan Nara, karena mereka masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka.

"Aku pulang" teriak Ino

"Selamat datang" jawab Inoichi

"Ayo masuk Shikamaru, sekalian basa-basi dengan ayah" bisik Ino terkikik

"Mendokusai~" Shikamaru jadi ikut masuk.

"Eh, Shikamaru mampir juga ya?" tanya Inoichi, Ino sendiri sudah lari kedapur

"Iya paman" jawab Shikamaru singkat

"Oyaji!" panggil Shikamaru pada Shikaku-ayah Shikamaru. Shikaku hanya mengangguk datar.

"Kebetulan ayahmu juga sedang mampir disini" ujar Inoichi.

"Wah, ada paman Shikaku, maaf tadi tidak melihat anda paman" sapa Ino yang baru keluar dari dapur.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Ino-chan" balas Shikaku tersenyum. Ino lalu duduk di samping Shikamaru-kekasih barunya. Mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal.

Tok tok tok

"Hime, tolong buka pintunya" pinta Inoichi

"Iya touchan" jawab Ino menuju pintu

"Ada apa Sakura?" ternyata Sakura yang ke rumah Ino

"Shikamaru disini ya?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi

"Iya ada, aku panggil dulu, Shika~" Ino berteriak memanggil Shikamaru. Tak banyak waktu Shikamaru sudah berdiri disamping Ino.

"Tsunade-sama mencarimu, ada misi untukmu Shikamaru" kata Sakura

"Mendokusai~" ucap Shikamaru malas

"Aku pulang dulu Ino, jaa~" pamit Sakura pada Ino

"Ino, aku pamit dulu, sebelum di hajar Tsunade-sama" ucap Shikamaru. Ino terkekeh.

"Shika~" Ino langsung lari kedalam rumahnya. Shikamaru hanya bengong lalu tersenyum memegang pipinya yang di cium Ino. Lalu berjalan menuju kantor Godaime Hokage.

"Ada apa Hime? Kenapa kau lari seperti itu?" tanya Inoichi heran

"Hihi, tak ada apa-apa Touchan, aku mau tidur dulu" ucap Ino malu-malu dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya di atas.

"Sepertinya kedua anak kita sudah semakin dekat Inoichi" kata Shikaku setelah Ino pergi

"Ahh, sepertinya begitu" balas Inoichi menerawang

Shikaku berkata serius "Bagaimana jika nantinya mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman?"

Inoichi membalas "aku tak tau Shikaku, haruskah kita membiarkannya?"

"Jika dibiarkan maka-"

"Sudahlah Shikaku, mereka sudah dekat sejak kecil, aku percaya mereka hanya menganggap sebagai teman" terang Inoichi memotong pembicaraan Shikaku. Keduanya menghela nafas.

 **TBC**

 **Kaga tau ini fic apaan. Ya daripada kebanyakan mengkhayal kan mending di tulis, takutnya nih otak terlalu penuh isinya huehehe**

 **Udah bisa menebak kenapa ayah mereka tidak ingin anak-anaknya menjalin hubungan?**

 **Konfliknya baru di chapter 2, mohon review biar tambah semangat #ganbatte**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Shikamaru tidak memberi tahu Ino bahwa dia dikirim Tsunade ke Suna. Shikamaru tak tega meninggalkan Ino, jika tau pasti dia menangis.

"Maaf Ino" bisik Shikamaru di gerbang desa.

"Ayo Shikamaru, nanti kita terlambat menemui Gaara" ajak wanita berambut pirang dengan kucir empatnya.

"Ck, mendokusai" sahut Shikamaru malas. Tak disangka, Shikamaru kembali dijemput Temari dalam misinya ke Suna.

.

.

.

"Ino hari ini kau menggantikan Sakura di tim Kakashi" perintah Tsunade

"Iya Tsunade-sama" jawab Ino sopan

"Yasudah, kau boleh pergi. Mereka sudah menunggumu di depan gerbang" titah Tsunade. Ino langsung bersiap-siap dan menuju gerbang

"Ino, kau lama sekali dattebayo" gerutu pemuda pirang jabrik

"Heh, jadi 'si babi' ini menggantikan 'si jidat' ya Naruto?" ucap lelaki pucat itu ceplas-ceplos

"Sai, mau kuhajar ha?" empat siku-siku sudah terlihat di kening Ino. Sai hanya tersenyum, dan itu palsu.

"Na na, sudah ayo berangkat" kata guru bermasker tersebut.

.

.

.

Sehari sepulang misi, Ino merasa rindu pada Shikamaru. Sebenarnya tiap hari dia rindu, tapi hari ini sangatlah rindu. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kemana Tsunade mengirim Shikamaru dalam misi. Kesal juga sih, Shikamaru tidak mau memberitahukannya.

"Ah, aku mau kerumah Shikamaru saja, mungkin dia sudah pulang" Ino membersihkan diri dan berdandan rapi. Sesudah selesai dandan, Ino langsung pergi ke rumah Shikamaru.

"Hai, Yoshino Baachan" sapa Ino ramah

"Oh hai, Ino-chan, ayo masuk, bantu bibi masak ya?" Yoshino dan Ino tertawa bersamaan.

"Ano~ Shikamaru belum pulang ya?" tanya Ino sambil membuat onigiri

"Katanya di Suna cuma seminggu, yah sekitar dua hari lagi dia pulang" jawab Yoshino memotong bawang

"Apaa? Dia ke Suna?" Ino setengah berteriak. Yoshino heran melihat Ino begitu terkejut

"Dia tidak memberitahumu ya Ino-chan?" tanya Yoshino khawatir. Ino hanya menggeleng pelan. Ino sedih karena baru tau dia ke Suna. ' _Pasti di jemput Temari_ ' batin Ino kesal.

Yoshino melihat kesedihan Ino, dia tersenyum tipis. Tapi segera senyum itu berubah. ' _Apa yang kalian lakukan jika percintaan kalian ditentang, Shikamaru, Ino_ ' batin Yoshino ikut sedih. Lalu mereka hanya diam melanjutkan aktivitas memasaknya.

"Bibi Yoshino, aku pulang dulu ya, belum masak, nanti Touchan mencariku" pamit Ino dari rumah Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu Ino-chan, tidak usah memasak, ini bawa yang tadi kita masak bersama" Yoshino memberikan kotak Ino beberapa hari yang lalu

"Ah, daijoubu bibi. Aku masak sendiri saja" balas Ino tersenyum

"Sudah, ambillah Ino-chan" kata Yoshino sedikit memaksa

"Ah, jadi merepotkan. Arigatou Baachan" Ino membungkuk didepan Yoshino lalu pulang. Yoshino hanya menghela nafas, dia tau bahwa putranya dan Ino punya jalinan perasan cinta.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini Ino tak dapat misi, dia hanya menunggu di toko bunganya.

"Hehhh, kenapa Shikamaru tak memberitahu kalau dia ke Suna? Pasti dijemput sama Temari itu, jangan-jangan dia selingkuh" gerutu Ino sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Di belakang Ino, sudah berdiri pemuda bermata onyx dengan rambut nanasnya. Dia malah tersenyum melihat dan mendengarkan Ino.

GREEP

Tiba-tiba Ino merasa pinggangnya dipeluk dari belakang, seketika Ino menoleh dan

"S-Shika~" Ino tak percaya dengan kehadiran Shikamaru.

"Mendokusai~ Maaf tidak memberitahumu soal misiku Ino" Shikamaru menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Ino, sejurus kemudian wajah Ino terasa memanas. Sebenarnya dia kesal dengan Shikamaru, tapi rasa kesal itu lenyap. Rasa bahagia itulah yang dirasakan. Ino membalikkan tubuhnya mencium Shikamaru lalu kembali memeluknya. Ino dan Shikamaru menikmati momen itu tanpa disadari mereka berada di luar toko bunga Ino. Banyak yang melihat kemesraan mereka. Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa hubungannya masih ' _backstreet_ '.

"Hai, Ino, Shikamaru. Wah mesra sekali" sapa wanita bercepol dua terkekeh. Setelah tersadar, Ino dan Shikamaru melepas pelukannya. Sangat malu setelah dipergoki teman-teman mereka. Tenten terkekeh melihat salah tingkah keduanya. Hinata hanya menunduk malu-malu melihat kejadian romantis yang baru saja terjadi. Neji memasang senyum tipis. Wajah Ino dan Shikamaru sudah mirip kepiting rebus yang masih panas.

"Yah, n-namanya teman, s-selepas misi pasti saling melepas r-rindu dong" sangkal Ino. Shikamaru hanya mmemalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei kalian sedang apa?" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. ' _sial, si jidat malah datang_ ' batin Ino

"Tidak apa-apa jidat, cuma kebetulan ngumpul aja. haha" Ino menyerobot sebelum yang lainnya.

"Tadi Ino sama Shikamaru mesra sekali loh" Tenten terlihat heboh, Sakura menyenggol Ino dan tersenyum jahil

"Benar ternyata dugaanku" bisik Sakura di dekat Ino. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah tentu wajahnya berwarna merah.

Tanpa mereka semua tahu, pria berambut pirang panjang melihat dari kejauhan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Begitu ya, segera kita harus mengumpulkan mereka" ucap seorang pria berambut seperti nanas setelah diberi informasi oleh pria pirang sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau nanti malam dirumahmu, Shikaku?" tanya Inoichi disambut anggukan dari Shikaku.

.

.

.

"Hime, nanti tak usah memasak. Kita diundang Shikaku makan malam dirumahnya." kata Inoichi pada Ino

"Oh, begitu ya, baiklah Touchan" sahut Ino bersemangat.

"Bersiap-siaplah, kita segera berangkat" perintah Inoichi.

Mereka sudah siap berangkat kerumah kediaman ketua klan Nara tersebut. Akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang, ayo segera masuk" sambut Yoshino ramah.

Shikamaru duduk di dekat Ino, Shikaku di samping Yoshino dan Inoichi di samping Shikaku. Awalnya mereka bercanda sambil malan malam biasa. Tapi Shikaku dan Inoichi punya rencana lain selain makan malam itu.

"Shikamaru, Ino, ada yang ingin kami tanyakan pada kalian" tiba-tiba Shikaku berbicara serius.

' _Wah jangan-jangan mereka tau hubungan ini dan ingin segera menikahkan kami_ ' batin Ino gembira

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru singkat dan datar

"Apakah kalian masih menjalin hubungan sebagai teman?" Inoichi balik bertanya

"Iya" jawab Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan

"Baiklah, lalu pelukan tadi? Dan kalian juga berciuman kan?" tanya Inoichi lagi. Shikaku hanya menatap dua orang dihadapannya. Ino menelan ludahnya

"I-itu hanya rindu sebagai teman saja ayah" jawab Ino gugup

"Hn" imbuh Shikamaru singkat.

"Kami harap kalian tidak melanjutkan hubungan teman kalian menjadi sebuah hubungan percintaan" perkataan Shikaku membuat Shikamaru maupun Ino terkejut. Inoichi menyadari perubahan ekpresi mereka.

"Kalian tau jika kalian menjadi pasangan, maka kalian menghancurkan formasi Ino-Shika-Cho yang sudah lama terbentuk" tambah Shikaku. Ino langsung menunduk, ingin menangis tapi ditahan. Shikamaru hanya memandang tanpa ekspresi, namun detak jantung dan pernafasannya lebih cepat. Shikamaru menggegam tangan Ino yang gemetar.

"Jadi, jika kami menjalin hubungan maka kalian akan menghancurkan perasaan kami?" tanya Shikamaru tegas namun tangannya bergetar, Ino dapat merasakan itu.

"Iya, demi formasi legendaris yang sudah lama terbentuk ini" jawab Inoichi tak kalah tegasnya

"Oleh karena itu jika sudah ada perasaan cinta diantara kalian, padamkan perasaan itu!" bentak Shikaku. Ino semakin menuduk, air matanya sudah disudut mata. Shikamaru melirik Ino, rasanya ingin memeluknya. Shikamaru sendiri hatinya sedang hancur, hubungan mereka tak direstui ayahnya dan ayah Ino.

"Aku tak mau menghancurkan ataupun melenyapkan perasaan ini pada Ino. Hatiku sudah menjadi miliknya begitupula hatinya. Ya kami sudah menjalin hubungan kekasih" Shikamaru mengakui hubungannya dengan Ino.

"Shikaa~" panggil Ino menangis. Inoichi miris melihat putrinya namun harus tetap tegar demi sebuah formasi itu. Ino takut Shikamaru mendapat kemurkaan ayahnya ataupun dari Shikaku.

"Jadi selama ini dugaanku benar, Shikamaru" Shikaku menyahut dengan tatapan intens.

"Apakah kalian akan menghancurkan hati mereka, kalian pikir mereka mudah melupakan itu. Lagi pula perasaan tidak bisa kalian salahkan, Shikaku, Inoichi" Yoshino angkat bicara. Tidak tega melihat Shikamaru ataupun Ino dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

"Itulah kenapa mereka ninja, mereka harus menghilangkan perasaan itu" timpuk Inoichi

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Shikamaru, ayah" suara Ino parau, tangisannya tak bisa dibendung namun masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

"Begitu juga aku, aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan formasi itu!" kata Shikamaru kasar

"Ya, kalian perlahan akan melupakan perasaan itu karena kalian akan kami pilihkan pendamping hidup kalian sendiri" Shikaku berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru yang notabene tak ingin tahu

"Shikamaru kau sudah aku jodohkan dengan Sabaku Temari" jawab Shikaku dingin. Ino mendongak, tak percaya yang di katakan Shikaku, lalu menatap Shikamaru yang jelas menahan amarahnya yang sudah mulai memuncak.

"Dan kau Ino, ayah akan menikahkanmu dengan Sai" Inoichi menambahkan. Jantung Ino hampir berhenti berdetak. Shikamaru tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Tak peduli seberapa jenius Shikamaru, tapi dia hanya manusia biasa yang bisa meneteskan air mata. Air mata kedua sesudah kepergian Guru Asuma.

"Kalian konyol, jangan gara-gara formasi itu kalian menghancurkan kebahagiaan anak-anak kalian" emosi Yoshino memuncak, tangisannya pecah. Tidak tahan melihat Shikamaru maupun Ino dalam titik terendah mereka. Inoichi maupun Shikaku menatap mereka datar.

"Hime, ayo pulang" ucap Inoichi seraya melepaskan putrinya dari pelukan Shikamaru. Ino hanya bisa pasrah dan berdiri mengikuti ayahnya.

"Tunggu!" suara Shikamaru serak menahan tangan Ino

"Biarkan aku mengucap perpisahan terakhir dengan Ino" Shikamaru tampak memohon pada Inoichi

"Baiklah" jawab Inoichi datar.

"Ino~" panggil Shikamaru lirih

"Shika~" ucap Ino tak kalah lirihnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Aku tau, aku hanyalah pemuda malas yang hanya bisa bilang kau ini merepotkan. Karena itulah aku mencintaimu, kau merepotkan yang bisa mengatur hidupku selain ibu, kau yang bisa seenaknya memerintahku selain ibu. Aku membutuhkan gadis merepotkan sepertimu, kau hanyalah teman masa kecilku sampai aku jatuh cinta padamu. Otakku bahkan tak bisa bekerja jika aku memikirkanmu. Tapi, kita harus memulai hidup kita tanpa kita bersama. Jadilah istri yang baik untuk Sai. Berjanjilah Ino" Suara Shikamaru hampir tak terdengar. Hatinya menangis, matanya pun tak mampu menahan air yang terus-terusan keluar.

Begitupun Ino, hatinya seperti disayat mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Shikaa~ Bahkan jika tubuhku dimiliki orang lain, maka hati ini hanya milikmu" Ino sesenggukan, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku selalu ingin kita bersama bahkan sampai mati aku ingin bersamamu. Andaikan namaku bukan Yamanaka Ino, aku bisa menjadi milikmu. Andaikan namamu bukan Nara Shikamaru, kita bisa bersama. Andaikan tak ada formasi itu, hati ini tak akan hancur. Jadilah suami yang baik buat Temari yang selama ini aku cemburu padanya" Ino tak sanggup menatap Shikamaru hanya mampu memeluknya lemah, tapi Shikamaru lebih erat memeluk Ino.

Yoshino hanya bisa melihat mereka dalam tangisan, sementara Shikaku dan Inoichi tetap datar meski hatinya trenyuh melihat itu.

Inoichi menahan tangan Ino yang akan memasuki kamarnya. Sepulang dari rumah Shikamaru, Ino ingin langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya.

"Maaf Hime, ini semua demi kebaikan kita semua. Kita ninja dan misalkan saja misimu itu melenyapkan perasaanmu pada Shikamaru" ucap Inoichi. Namun Ino tetap diam ' _kebaikan bersama? kurasa itu salah ayah, kau tak tau perasaan ini dan juga Shikamaru_ ' batin Ino tertekan

"Maaf ayah, aku sudah mengantuk" sedetik kemudian Ino sudah berada dikamarnya. Menangis sepuasnya di dalam. Inoichi juga merasa tertekan tapi tak ingin mengganggu putrinya.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Ino sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya. Dia bahkan sudah mau kembali ke toko bunga milik keluarganya. Hanya saja Shikamaru tetap ada di hatinya walaupun dia tahu tiga minggu kemudian mereka akan menikah dengan pasangan pilihan ayah-ayah mereka. Mata Ino tetaplah terlihat sayu.

"Hai Ino Pig" sapa Sakura

"Hai Sakura" Ino balik menyapa berusaha menyembunyikan kesedihan di hadapan temannya

"Aku pikir kau akan menikah dengan Shikamaru, aku sangat terkejut ternyata calon suamimu itu Sai" cerocos Sakura. Ino hanya melamun membayangkan kisahnya dengan Shikamaru dan tak akan bisa terulang. Hatinya menjadi sangat sakit lagi

"-Ig, Pig, Ino!" bentak Sakura menyadarkan lamunan Ino

"Haha, aku juga tak menyangka akan menikah dengan Sai, Sakura" Ino tertawa dibuat-buat. Sakura tersenyum kecut, dia sendiri tahu kebenarannya. Karena selama seminggu Ino mengurung dikamar dan Sakura bertanya kepada Shikamaru. Sakura tahu sahabatnya itu mengalami masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Tapi dia juga tak sanggup menolong.

"Aku tahu semuanya dari Shikamaru, Ino. Jangan kau paksakan perasaanmu, jangan kau tahan. Menangislah jika itu membuatmu sedikit lega" Ino tak percaya Sakura mengetahuinya, tapi seketika tangis Ino pecah.

"Menangislah, Ino" ucap Sakura seraya memeluk Ino. Dia sendiri sudah ingin meneteskan air matanya melihat keadaan Ino. Namun Sakura menahannya, ia tak ingin Ino semakin terpuruk.

"Ne, Shikamaru?" panggil Naruto yang duduk di samping Shikamaru

"Hn?" Shikamaru hanya membalasnya malas

"Aku terkejut ternyata calon istrimu Temari, awalnya aku berpikir itu bercanda, karena aku tau siapa yang kau cintai Shikamaru" Naruto menatap lekat temannya itu.

"Sudahlah Naruto, memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan" Shikamaru menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus hidup dengan orang yang tidak kucintai dan melihat orang yang kucintai menikah dengan orang lain" ucap Naruto serius

"Mendokusai~ jangan konyol Naruto" Shikamaru sendiri menahan rasa sakit yang mulai menjalar dihatinya.

Shikamaru dan Ino tak saling bicara semenjak kejadian makan malam di rumah Shikamaru. Mereka berusaha menghindari satu sama lain tapi entah kenapa mereka makin sering bertemu. Semakin sering bertemu akan semakin menambah perasaan cinta sekaligus duka.

Shikamaru memberanikan dirinya ke toko bunga Ino dengan berbagai perasaan yang menyelimuti. Biar bagaimanapun seminggu lagi dia akan menikah.

"Ino" panggil Shikamaru lirih. Ino menoleh dengan berat hati.

"Mau beli bunga Shika?" tanya Ino menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya dan juga menahan air mata yang sudah ada di sudut matanya. Shikamaru tahu Ino berusaha mati-matian menahan semua perasaannya.

"Ino, sebentar lagi aku menikah dan juga kau akan menyusul" ucap Shikamaru menunduk tak ingin Ino melihatnya dengan air mata yang mulai penuh.

"Aku tidak mau membahas ini, Shikamaru" teriak Ino dengan sesenggukan

"Hanya saja aku sangat tidak bisa meninggalkanmu" kata Shikamaru dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Pergilah Shikamaru!" perintah Ino saat Shikamaru memeluknya. Shikamaru melepas pelukannya

"Pergi Shika! Pergi!" Ino berteriak keras.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi ! Aku tak mau kita semakin tersakiti Shika" imbuh Ino pelan. Shikamaru langsung meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka. Tak terasa air mata Shikamaru jatuh ketika melangkah keluar. Ino sendiri menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam toko bunga keluarganya itu.

 **TBC**

 **Ini konfliknya kurang greget kurang apalah. Tauk ah, ini bikin baper ato enggak, yah ngarepnya sih readers pada baper uwahaha**

 **Chapter selanjutnya ending ato belum ya? hmm, pasti Happy Ending kok !**

 **Mohon review, saya tidak tahu bagaimana hasil karya saya. Review ya ? Hihihi**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto itu milik Pak Kishimoto !**

Hari pernikahanpun sudah di depan mata. Shikamaru ingin rasanya mati saat itu juga. Dan sehari setelah itu, pernikahan Ino lah yang akan di langsungkan. Shikamaru dan Ino ditempat berbeda, tapi rasa sakit dan cintanya tetaplah sama. Keduanya pun rasanya ingin mengakhiri penderitaan ini.

Ino mau tidak mau menghadiri pernikahan yang masih berstatus kekasihnya itu. Dia ingin datang sebagai sahabat. Bagaimana rasa sakit itu akan ia tahan. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air yang keluar dari matanya tak kunjung berhenti.

Yoshino tersiksa melihat putranya akan menikah dengan orang yang bukan dicintainya. Tapi dia sendiri tak mampu mencegah pernikahan ini. Shikamaru masih betah di kamarnya walaupun sudah memakai baju pengantin lengkap. Hatinya seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Mencoba menahan air matanya namun dia tak mampu. Inilah titik paling rendah seorang Nara Shikamaru.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoshino dari luar, khawatir. ' _Tentu aku tidak baik, ibu_ ' itulah pikiran Shikamaru.

"Ahh, baik saja bu." ucapnya tak sesuai pikirannya. Suara paraunya sedikit ditahan.

"Sebentar lagi pernikahan dimulai, cepatlah keluar!" sambung Yoshino penuh kesedihan. Namun Shikamaru hanya diam. Lalu teringat kata-kata Naruto beberapa minggu sebelumnya ' _Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup dengan orang yang tidak kucintai dan melihat orang yang kucintai menikah dengan orang lain_ '

"Shikamaru, ayo turun nak, acaranya sudah mau dimulai!" ucap Yoshino sedih. Memang pernikahannya hanya di adakan dirumah kediaman Nara itu.

"Sebentar lagi bu!" balas Shikamaru yang masih sibuk menulis sesuatu.

 _'Maaf Ayah, Maaf Ino'_

 _'Maaf Ayah, Maaf Shika'_

Permintaan maaf dari dua tempat berbeda namun mengandung satu makna.

Shikamaru tak kunjung keluar dari kamarnya. Sudah lama sekali berada disana.

"Shikamaru, undangan sudah datang, cepat buka pintunya!"perintah Shikaku geram

". . ."

"Jangan buat ayah marah, buka pintunya atau ku dobrak pintu ini!" amarah Shikaku mulai memuncak lalu pintu sudah terbuka dengan satu kali dobrakan. Di depannya sudah ada Shikamaru yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dengan kunai masih di tangan kanannya sementara darah terus mengalir dari urat nadi di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"SHIKAMARU !" teriak Shikaku histeris

"Hime, ayo kita berangkat, pernikahan Shikamaru sebentar lagi di mulai." Inoichi sebenarnya tak tega mengajak Ino, tapi demi niat menghapus perasaan Ino dan Shikamaru. Mungkin pernikahan itu bisa melenyapkan perasaan mereka meski harus sakit hati.

". . ." tak ada jawaban dari Ino, Inoichi mendobrak pintu kamar Ino. Jantung Inoichi seakan berhenti melihat pemandangan memilukan yang ada di hadapannya. Ino bersimbah darah dengan kunai masih menancap di perutnya.

"INO!" teriak Inoichi frustasi.

Shikaku membopong Shikamaru dengan darah yang masih mengalir dari tangan kiri Shikamaru. Yoshino berteriak histeris sebelum air matanya jatuh. Shikaku tak peduli dengan tamu undangan yang terlihat _shock_ melihat mempelai pria itu. Pakaian pengantin sudah berubah warna, dari warna putih menjadi merah. Temari menangis sejadi-jadinya, bukan hanya karena Shikamaru mencoba bunuh diri tapi juga sadar bahwa selama ini Shikamaru tidak benar-benar mencintainya.

Lalu inikah jika cinta tulus di tentang? Inikah hasil dari takdir yang di tolak?

Di rumah sakit Inoichi bertemu dengan Shikaku yang semakin membuatnya frustasi. Inoichi sedang berlari dengan membopong Ino, sementara Shikaku membopong Shikamaru. Dua pukulan telak menghancurkan hati kedua ayah ini.

"Cepat masukkan ke ruang ini!" titah Shizune panik. Tanpa aba-aba mereka mematuhi perintah Shizune

"Tolong anda tunggu di luar!" pinta Shizune pada kedua orang terhormat itu.

"Tolong panggil Tsunade-sama secepatnya!" perintah Shizune pada salah satu bawahannya.

Inoichi dan Shikaku saling pandang, terlihat raut kepedihan dan penyesalan secara bersamaan.

"Ini semua salah kalian, andaikan kalian menyetujui hubungan mereka." kata Yoshino emosi dengan tangis yang semakin memuncak sebelum akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Yoshino pun diangkat menuju ruang medic.

Tsunade tiba di rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa perintah dia langsung menuju ruang dimana Shikamaru dan Ino dirawat.

"Mereka sama-sama kehabisan darah Tsunade-sama." ucap Shizune

"Hm, katakan pada ayah mereka untuk transfusi darah, kebetulan mereka punya golongan darah yang sama!" perintah Tsunade pada Shizune

"Ha i.'" Shizune langsung keluar menemui Shikaku dan Inoichi

"Shikamaru dan Ino kehilangan banyak darah. Anda harus melakukan transfusi darah untuk menyelamatkan mereka dari koma!" kata Shizune. Tanpa ba bi bu, kedua ketua dari masing-masing klannya itu bangkit dan mengikuti Shizune.

"Untuk sementara Shikamaru dan Ino terbebas dari koma, tapi ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi." pernyataan Tsunade itu sedikit melegakan mereka.

"Ternyata kunai yang mereka gunakan terdapat seperti racun berbahaya." imbuh Tsunade lalu pergi

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Yoshino sesaat sesudah siuman.

"Saat ini mereka lolos dari koma." jawab Shikaku. Yoshino sedikit lega.

Terdengar suara lari dari beberapa orang. Setelah muncul ternyata Naruto dkk.

"Apa yang terjadi paman? Saat kami tiba di pernikahan semua _shock_ , lalu Temari memberitahu kami." kata Naruto cemas.

"Loh, kok tidak ada Ino?" tanya Sakura celingukan dengan wajah panik

"Saat ini posisi Ino sama halnya dengan Shikamaru," Inoichi menjawab dengan menunduk. Nafas mereka tercekat mendengarnya.

"J-jadi Ino juga melakukannya?" tanya Hinata sendu. Shikaku dan Inoichi mengangguk. Semua terdiam, raut wajah mereka sangat lesu. Bahkan Chouji tak sanggup untuk tidak menangis. Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata juga menangis walau tanpa suara.

Shizune berlari dari ruangannya mencari Tsunade namun sudah di depan pintu.

"Tsunade-sama mereka kembali kritis!" ucap Shizune panik dan membuat suasana menjadi tegang kembali. Shikaku dan Inoichi yang sedari tadi menahan tangisnya sekarang tak bisa menahan perasaan sedihnya. Air mata keduanya terus mengalir walau bibir dan raut wajahnya datar.

"Mereka masih mengalami masa kritis, dan ini aku menemukan surat dari saku mereka. Kurasa ini untuk kalian Shikaku, Inoichi." kata Tsunade nanar

"Terimakasih Hokage-sama," ucap Shikaku

"Jangan kalian hancurkan sebuah hubungan jika itu sudah terjalin kuat!" setelah mengucapkan itu Tsunade meninggalkan mereka semua.

Baik Shikaku maupun Inoichi tak kunjung membuka ataupun membaca surat itu. Tangannya sama-sama bergetar hebat. Membuka surat itu seperti membuka semua kesalahan yang di lakukan pada mereka berdua. Tapi, cepat atau lambat mereka harus membaca surat yang mungkin ungkapan terakhir dari anaknya.

Shikaku lebih dulu membaca surat dari Shikamaru

. . .

 _'Maaf maaf maaf..._

 _Oyaji maafkan aku tak bisa menuruti perintahmu untuk bagian ini. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan sukses. Misi ini adalah misi terberat dalam hidupku, menghapus perasaan cinta ini kepada Ino rasanya sangat mustahil. Anggap saja misiku gagal. Aku tak pernah ceroboh mengambil tindakan, sama sepertimu Oyaji._

 _Kau tau kenapa aku melakukan ini? Aku hanya merasa bodoh jika melihat gadisku menikah dengan orang lain, sementara aku sendiri harus menikah dengan gadis yang tidak aku cintai. Aku bodoh mengambil tindakan ini, tapi itu keputusanku. Aku tak sanggup menjalani hidup dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Aku tak sanggup berada pada titik lemahku selamanya. Jaga Ino, dan pastikan dia mendapat perlakuan baik dari Sai nanti!_

 _Ino~ Ini adalah hari pernikahanku yang seharusnya aku menikah denganmu. Tapi, takdir berkata lain. Kau benar, andai kita tak punya formasi itu, kita bisa bersama. Kau memang merepotkan dan itulah yang buat aku mencintaimu karena kau bisa mengatur hidupku. Banyak yang ingin aku katakan padamu, tapi semakin aku mengingat dan menyusuri tentangmu hati ini terasa menyakitkan. Banyak kenangan indah yang ingin aku ulang. Berbicara tentangmu, aku selalu menjadi bodoh._

 _Bahagialah tanpa aku Ino, jadilah istri yang baik buat Sai! Aku menitipkanmu pada Sai. Kau tau Ino? Aku selalu ingin bersamamu setiap waktu. Tapi maaf, mungkin kematian kita tidak di takdirkan bersama, Ino._

 _Tetaplah jadi gadis periang seperti yang kukenal sebelumnya. Aishiteru Yamanaka Ino'_

Shikaku nanar membaca surat dari Shikamaru, Yoshino hanya menangis tak henti-hentinya.

"Kau tau Shikamaru? Apa yang kau lakukan sama dengan Ino." bisik Shikaku sangat pelan, bahkan hanya dirinya yang dapat mendengar itu. Sementara Inoichi sendiri ragu membuka dan membaca surat dari Ino. Lalu sekejap meremas surat dari Ino dan membuangnya.

"Kau tak ingin membaca surat Ino?" tanya Shikaku lirih

"Aku percaya dia dan Shikamaru masih bisa bertahan. Aku tak ingin membacanya. Ino dan Shikamaru masih hidup dan aku tak ingin membacanya." jawab Inoichi parau

"Kalian boleh melihat kedalam, silakan~" Shizune mempersilakan orang-orang tersebut. Ruangannya sangat luas jadi mereka semua bisa masuk dan melihat keadaan Shikamaru dan Ino. Ranjang Shikamaru dan Ino berdekatan. Mereka mengungkapkan perasaan mereka satu-satu seakan-akan Shikamaru dan Ino dapat mendengar.

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari Shikamaru dan Ino mengalami masa kritisnya. Shikaku dan Inoichi hampir putus asa. Mungkin Kami-Sama mengajarkan bahwa cinta tulus yang di tentang akan berakibat fatal.

"Shikamaru, ayah tau ini terlambat, tapi maafkan ayah, bahkan jika kau bangun kau bisa membunuhku sebagai tebusan kesalahan yang aku buat!" ucap Shikaku sendu

"Hime, tak ada kata yang bisa aku ucapkan selain permintaan maaf. Andaikan kami tidak menetang kalian, pasti tidak seperti sekarang. Lupakan formasi Ino-Shika-Cho itu. Bangunlah dan menikahlah dengan Shikamaru, sayang!" Inoichi menangis dan menautkan jari-jari tangan kiri Ino ke jari-jari tangan kanan Shikamaru.

"Kami merestui hubungan kalian Shikamaru, Ino." Shikaku berkata dengan suata serak

"Hey, pemalas. Bangunlah dan jadikan Yamanaka Ino menjadi Nara Ino!" imbuh Yoshino pelan.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menjenguk Ino hanya dapat menangis melihat temannya tak berdaya. Yoshino berdiri disamping Shikaku dengan tatapan sayu. Tatapan kosong yang tak bermakna.

Mereka berempat lalu duduk selonjor di lantai. Tanpa ada yang tahu tangan Shikamaru dan Ino bergerak pelan.

"Ino"

"Shika~" ucapan Ino dan Shikamaru sukses membuat keempat orang itu berdiri dan mendekati mereka berdua.

Tangan Ino dan Shikamaru bergerak lagi. Mereka terharu dengan pemandangan yang sudah lama dinanti.

"Shika~"

"Ino~" mereka bergumam lagi walau masih dalam keadaan mata tertutup. Mereka dapat melihat tautan jari-jari Shikamaru dan Ino semakin erat. Inikah yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta?

Tak berapa lama teman-teman juga menjenguk mereka. Naruto dkk memilih tempat di belakang Shikaku maupun Inoichi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, mata Shikamaru dan Ino terbuka dengan tangan mereka masih terpaut. Semua yang ada di situ menangis terharu dengan bangunnya mereka berdua.

"Kami-sama, terimakasih Kau belum mengambil mereka." ucap Yoshino menangis.

"Shikamaru, Ino. Berbahagialah kalian akan segera kami nikahkan!" kata Shikaku tersenyum tulus

"Oyaji~" ucap Shikamaru lemah dan tersenyum

"Bangunlah Shikamaru, akan ku berikan sepenuhnya Ino kepadamu!" sambung Inoichi terharu.

"Touchan~" Ino masih lemah tapi tetap dapat tersenyum. Shikamaru dan Ino menoleh dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Dari tatapan itulah banyak perasaan yang campur aduk. Rasa cinta, rasa sayang, rasa rindu dan segalanya.

Sejak mereka bangun setelah koma selama lima hari, keadaan mereka semakin membaik. Bahkan dalam waktu tiga hari mereka sudah boleh pulang. Perkembangan yang bisa dibilang sangat drastis mengingat bagaimana keadaan kritis mereka sebelumnya. Cinta yang mereka pertahankan sangat kuat bahkan dapat membawa kehidupan bagi mereka sendiri.

.

.

.

"Omedetou Shikamaru, Ino~" ucapan selamat dari pemuda jabrik itu sambil memeluk Shikamaru maupun Ino

"Oi Naruto, jangan sentuh istriku. Mendokusai~" Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. Shikamaru terkekeh.

"Hekk, Naruto kapan kau akan melamar Sakura heh?" bisik Ino saat Naruto memeluknya. Ino terkekeh melihat Naruto kikuk.

"Ino pig, selamat ya akhirnya kamu menikah juga. Shikamaru jaga Ino baik-baik, awas saja kalau kau menyakitinya!" Shikamaru berkeringat dingin saat Sakura mengeluarkan aura 'shannaro'nya.

"Arigatou ne Sakura, cepatlah menyusul, desaklah Naruto untuk cepat melamarmu!" ucapan Ino sukses membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

"Ino-chan, Shikamaru-kun, omedetou ne~" ucap Hinata malu-malu lalu memeluk Shikamaru.

"Ehm" kata pemuda raven yang melepas pelukan Hinata dan Shikamaru. Hinata menuduk malu dan meneruskan memeluk Ino.

"Hinata, di antara ribuan gadis, akhirnya hanya kau yang bisa menaklukkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Aku iri padamu." Ino tersenyum melepas cinta pertamanya dan juga bersaing dengan Sakura serta ratusan fans Sasuke. Hinata malu setengah mati. Iya, Semenjak Perang Shinobi keempat sangat lama bagi Sasuke untuk menaklukkan hati Hinata, karena hati Hinata sepenuhnya masih buat Naruto. Dan perjuangan yang sangat lama seorang Uchiha Sasuke tak sia-sia, Hinata tak lama lagi akan menjadi Uchiha Hinata. Berita Sasuke melamar Hinata sangat mengejutkan seluruh warga Konoha, terutama fans-fans Sasuke.

"Selamat Shikamaru." ucap Sasuke datar

"Mendokusai~" Shikamaru tersenyum tipis.

Satu per satu teman-teman mereka mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan mereka. Termasuk Chouji yang sudah mempunyai calon istri dari Kumo, Karui. Temari juga datang memberi selamat atas pernikahan mantan calon suaminya. Tenten datang bersama kekasihnya-Neji. Semua teman-teman Shikamaru dan Ino datang membawa pasangannya masing-masing. Juga Sai-mantan calon suami Ino yang datang ke pernikahan mereka.

Mereka semua tampak bahagia tak terkecuali dua orang ayah yang sempat menolak hubungan Shikamaru dan Ino hanya karena alasan konyol. Dan mereka tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menghancurkan kembali hati anak dan menantunya itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat Shikamaru, anakmu perempuan." ucap Sakura pada Shikamaru saat menemani Ino melakukan persalinan di RS Konoha. Keringat dingin Shikamaru mengalir deras dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hontou ni? Wah, senangnya punya anak perempuan ya Shikamaru?" Ino sangat antusias dan senang tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"T-tidak mungkin, mendokusai~" Shikamaru masih shock diberitahu bahwa anaknya perempuan.

"Shika, kena-"

"Tiga perempuan, Tiga Ibu, Tiga Ino!" ucapan Ino terpotong dengan rancauan Shikamaru. Ino tertawa melihat Shikamaru lemas

"Tiga orang perempuan merepotkan, aku punya tiga orang perempuan merepotkan!" perkataan Shikamaru yang buat Ino kesal. Sakura tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

Hinata sudah menjadi Uchiha Hinata, diikuti marga klan Sakura berubah Uzumaki. Dan sudah hampir semua teman-teman mereka berubah marga klannya.

Takdir selalu benar. Jika sudah di takdirkan, maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Shikamaru dan Ino sudah di takdirkan bersama, maka hanya takdirlah yang dapat memisahkan mereka.

 **OWARI**

 **Tauk ah, ini apaan, keknya gak bikin baper -_-**

 **Tidak ada yang mati di fic ini, gak rela banget Shikaku dan Inoichi mati apalagi Neji, dulu saya nangis saat Neji mati *dasarnyaCengeng**

 **Endingnya kek kurang memuaskan deh #NangisAlaTobi**

 **Yah suka atau tidak, saya menghargai yang membaca ini apalagi yang review ^_^**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic yang lain. Semoga ada fic lain *DiTimpuk**

 **Review onegaishimasu ! Arigatou~**


End file.
